


Favored Customer

by CaesarVulpes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Community: criticalkink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Size Kink, from the kinkmeme, in which the author projects onto Caleb like there's no mañana, mostly porn very little plot, when i say pumat sol I mean All Of Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Caleb knows for a fact that there is a special discount available to certain customers of the Invulnerable Vagrant.





	Favored Customer

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt from Criticalkink: https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=547194#cmt547194   
> Oh god I managed to go so long without posting smut and this is the first one? The nasty one?

Eighty-three. The number made Caleb’s heart sink at first. He only has eighty-three gold pieces, but thanks to the less subtle members of the Mighty Nein, he might know how to get a discount.

“ _Guten Abend,_ Herr Sol,” he starts, haltingly.

Pumat Prime holds up a massive hand. “Pumat, please.”

Caleb chews the corner of his lip. He’s done everything he can to ingratiate himself with the enchanter. He’s uncomfortably clean, and his hair is combed, and his threadbare clothes are as clean as they get. He feels exposed already, but he needs his ink and his paper, and he’s thought enough about this to be sure it’s what he wants. The idea actually makes him tingle between his legs and low in his belly.

He forces a tiny, nervous smile. “Pumat.”

“What brings you here on this fine day?”

“I would like to purchase more scribing supplies,” Caleb says, keeping his eyes fixed on Pumat’s left shoulder. “More than I have the gold for, at this time.”

Caleb takes a shaking breath. Pumat’s eyes bore into him, calm but somehow so, so knowing. He feels naked already.

“I have. Heard,” he says, haltingly, “That there may be a. Discount. Available. For certain customers.”

He can’t help the shy, sly smile that comes to the side of his mouth when he sees the enchanter’s smile becomes strained and he motions one of the other Pumats over to the counter.

  


His cock is, as expected, _huge._ Just looking at it makes Caleb  dizzy with want, makes desire curl in his belly. By the time he’s bent over Pumat Prime’s worktable in the back, mewling like a fucking kitten as huge fingers work him soft and loose, he’s so hard it almost hurts.

“You’re a pretty thing, ain’t ya?”

Caleb feels himself flush, squirms at the gentle touch of huge fingers spreading him open, tries to relax as he feels the very tip of Pumat’s massive cock push into him. It’s almost too much, the insane stretch, but he’s dripping slick and Pumat goes slow and steady, and soon the discomfort subsides just enough to feel him lighting up every nerve inside him.

“Don’t worry about the table, there, friend. It’s seen all kinds of mess.”

As if Caleb could have stopped himself from drooling all over the place. He gets up on it properly, knees tucked up against fine, dark wood so that Pumat doesn’t even have to bend to keep fucking him senseless. He groans into his folded arms, slick thighs shaking from the effort it takes not to collapse.

“You’re doin’ a great job,” he says, absently. “Such a nice toy.”

Caleb can hear the low hum of ongoing enchantment as Pumat Prime weaves complex spells into the staff he has floating just above Caleb’s ass. This is the best part, he realizes, the part that makes his eyes roll back in his head. Being _used_ , like this is what he was _made_ for.  It makes a giddy half-grin spread across his face, makes his cock jump against the smooth table.

There are footsteps just outside, and then they are inside the room with them. Caleb can’t stifle his moan, even as the back of his neck burns with shame. Pumat Prime doesn’t stop fucking him.

“We got a real big spender out front, Prime,” says another Pumat.

“I heard,” Prime says, gives an especially hard thrust that makes fireworks burst behind Caleb’s eyes and forces a gasp out of him, orgasm building low in his belly. “I’ll be out in just a minute.”

He starts to pull out, and Caleb starts to panic, rocks back onto him. He’s so close, he’s _so close_ and it’s been _so long._

“No, _no,_ please, _mehr, bitte--_ ” 

The other Pumat Sol takes the back of his neck in a huge hand and guides him back down.  Caleb’s stomach goes loose and gooey in the nicest way and he settles.

“That’s it, easy, I’ve got you.”

It’s technically the same man, the same cock, but the idea of being passed around, along with the return of that sweet stretch, sends him over the edge before it’s even all the way in. He bites his sleeve hard and gasps and tries not to pass out as his hips buck weakly, and he cums all over himself and the table. Pumat groans, chuckles low in his throat, his hands settling at Caleb’s waist. Firbolg hands are so massive, Caleb so thin, that they close entirely around with room to spare.

“That’s a real nice welcome,” he says, “Let’s see how many we can get out of ya.”

Sparks shoot up his spine. He whines, _squeals_ as the new Pumat rolls his hips, forces another weak dribble out of his already spent cock. It’s too much, his nerves are still raw and the over-stimulation hurts in the best way.

“ _Bitte,_ _bitte_ _,_ ” he begs anyway, “Please, fuck me, _use_ me.” 

H e completely loses track after awhile. The Pumats come and go often and  sooner than he thought was possible he’s almost hard again but he cums anyway.  Caleb’s knees give out, and strong, gentle hands hold him up while  each one takes his pleasure.  It feels amazing to go boneless, to be so small but so secure,  to need do nothing but feel and bite back awful, humiliating noises while they milk him dry .  To  linger, senseless and giddy, as each one cums inside him. 

He lays there on the worktable for a while after they’re done with him, exhausted, sore, and very sticky until Pumat Prime comes back and waves him clean with a single hand. One of the Pumats brings him a waterskin in passing, while Prime toys with his hair and gently rubs the ache out of his shoulders.

“Stay here for a while,” he says in his slow voice. “Don’t wanna work a favored customer to death, do I?”

This is what Caleb wishes death is, in his lightheaded state. Soft, sleepy, still feeling how deliciously loose and soft he must be after being spread so wide and used so well.

“Suppose you’ll be wanting that discount.”

“I want twenty-five percent, Pumat,” Caleb says, waving a finger woozily in the enchanter’s direction. “No less.”

A laugh rumbles low in Pumat Sol’s throat.


End file.
